when two heart colied
by pandamaster97720
Summary: what would it take to say I love you would it take a traumatic event to do it or something else find out when tigress is face with this would she tell po that she loves him or would she back out her feelings for him?


When two hearts collide

**My fellow TiPo fans here is another one for you and let's hope that KFP 3 will have TiPo in but we know it will.  
><strong>it was and ordinary day in the valley of peace but there is one thing different master shifu had sent po on a solo mission in deep Hun country to get intel of the imposing Hun invasion but that was over 8 months ago and every one was stated to get worry but none more than Tigress for she had a secret crush on him since the battle against Lord Shen 2 months ago and was fearing the worse so Tigress ask her master to go and see what was keeping po so long and he approve of this for he was get worry about the safety and wanted to see him back home safe and sound as with that tigress went to pack for this quest but for what she didn't know that po was capture and is being torcher for all the week points in the Imperial army and the great wall as well they thought if they get the information out of one of the warriors there they could win this war but what they didn't know that the dragon warrior was a hard nut to crack.

**Po POV: Hun enactment cell**

Is has bend over 8 months but it feels like a year though. As I sit in this cell if I could see in this cell I could see that I am cover in scars and I believe I have few broken bones manly in my legs, knees, and shoulder also in my arm as well, and I think some ribs as well and before I forget some burns that feels sever on my arms and legs, also on my chest and back as well. This is one of the reason that I am trap here the other is that I am chain with in the cell walls and the floor as well I am held here after each of my beatings but I am move to a torcher chamber and that is where most of injuries came from and some of them took place in this very cell that I am in I try to remain strong but I don't know how much longer I can last I have only two options either escape or wait for one of my friends to come a rescue me and I hope one of them is possible very soon.

**Back to where tigress is at her POV**

As I rush across the vase wilderness of China on route to Hun Country and rescuing po and if he is still alive that is what I hope. As I came closer to the Huns I stated to relies that it was my feelings for po that drove me to do this and wanted to get closer than friends with him as I look up at the sky it was getting darker so I decided to set up camp for the night and continue on in the morning. As I look at the stars in the sky wondering if po is still safe and alive. As the sun rose on the next day I headed out just as the sun was rising in search of po I knew I was about 2 miles away and if I hurry I could make it before sundown and then I could make my move at night fall and have the cover of darkness to escape with po hopefully he is still alive.

**Bake to were Po is at his POV**

As the morning sun rise all I felt was pure agonize pain throughout by body then it hit me why I am feeling this way the guards that keep me here must have beaten me until I black out again so far that makes it 13 times in the past eight months I have bend gone as I hear the door open again there I was face to face with the leader of the Huns Attila a silver gray lion as let out an evil laugh and said in a booming voice

"**AHAHAHA well how's our guest doing well? Well I am just going to make your time even worse than ever be for just you wait I will get you to squeal like a pig and I will finally have what I need to invade China and it will be mine and no one can stop me HAHA. Guards it's time to make him squeal." **

As he left about 2 dozen guards came in with torches, whips, swards, and this time to my surprise arrows and daggers with some sort what smell like toxin. As they start to close in what append to be two rounds of torcher first was the torches and the whips as they started the attacks at first they were slow but painful none the lest but then they started to come faster and faster the strikes from the whips and the burns coming from the torches stated to get intense and what seem like forever but it was just over 3 hours but it wasn't over yet next came the arrows and the daggers that were lace in the toxin for this round I was force up my legs are screaming in protest as well of pain and I was chain to the wall my hand and legs restrain as they fire the arrows one after another hitting me in the shoulder, the calf ,and in my back as well never seem to stop it did but only for a moment but then I remember the daggers as they start to fly at me the moment that they hit me I was in more pain than I was ever I was in but my strong will keep me going and not to ask them to stop after what seem like forever again but this time it was only about 5 hours as I was released from my chains I just collapse on the cold hard cell floor I soon found out that my breathing was starting get hard and labor as well as I struggle to breathe that is when Attila came back and to see how I was doing and all that he said was

**"Well lest see how long you will last oh by the way that toxin that was on the daggers it's not leather but it will make you weaker and weaker until you can barely move so I bet that you won't last until morning AHAHAH. **

As he left me in my cell trying to get up and trying get more conferrable in cell a I look out the only window that was in my cell as I look out and seeing the moon it just gave me hope and keep moving on but right now I begging to wonder how long I would last until hope will come.

**Back to where tigress her POV**

As I look over the encampment I begging to think were they might keep po but as I was looking I heard screams of agonizing coming from the northern end of the camp as I came closer and I gasp in surprise it was po he was alive but the problem is how am I going to get him out and alive as well as me as formulate a plan I had to cover my ears in protest of the agonizing screams coming from my secret crush. As I had a plan it would only work if the guards are no were near him and then I can get him out but if the Gods above knew what I was thinking they were all leaving the area that po was at and about 5 mille radiuses from his cell as well. I started to move in as move closer to the door I found out it was lock and I quickly pick it and open the door and I saw po lean up against the wall he look like a total wreck his fur was matted in blood and dirt and who know what and I could hear that his breathing was labor I know that he needed medical aid and need it fast as I move closer to po and once I touch his shoulder he seem to jump at my action and once he look into my eye was surprise and relive as he ask "Tigress is that really you"

I could tell that he needed to get out of here and fast with great effort I pick po off the ground and place one of his arms around my shoulder as we make our escape I had to be fast but also have to be careful of po's injuries as well. As we were making our escape as I look at po and I notes that he is no longer awake I quickly put him on my back and made a mad dash out of the Hun camp thankfully we were not spotted and I rush back to the Jade Place. After running for about 6 miles I stop and set up camp for the night and see how severe his injuries are I can do some work on them but not much that is why I need to get him back to the Jade Places. As I was working on them I found out there are lots of them and all of them were severe as I did what I can with them for now I stated a fire near po to keep him warm as I watch over him for about an hour or so when he stirred form his deep sleep.

**PO: POV**

All that I remember before I black out was escaping for the Hun camp with tigress and now I am in the forest and feel a bit warm as I look to my right I see someone had built a fire and as I look to my left I see tigress and what look like she was happy to see me awake. As I ask tigress "Hey tigress where are we?'

She look at me and said "about a day or so form the valley. But now you need to rest we will continue in the morning and get you proper medical attention."

Once she said that my eyes started to feel heave again just before I drifted off I told tigress this "Tigress there is something that I have to tell you. It's that I love you." As I look at tigress she was surprise and she told me "I love you too po."

And that put a smile on my face as a fell asleep just as I fell asleep I felt tigress lips on my cheeks as she whisper "Good night my little yin yang cub."

As the night when on tigress laid next to po her head was on his chest as they sleep peacefully throughout the until the first rays of sun light and as tigress woke up then she got po up and clean up the camp and headed back home as they were walking their bond got stronger and stronger by midmorning they had reach the valley and tigress wasted no time getting Po inside the place where all the other master were waiting for them once they saw how badly po was beaten shifu order tigress to rush po over to the place infirmary right away. As she rush him there he told her that they needed to tell shifu about their newly founded relationship she said that we will but once you are well again as she rushed in and told the Places Healers about the condition of po they told her to put him on one of the beds while they take care of his injuries as she left them to do their work she told shifu and the other master what keep po so long they were surprise this happen but they were happy that po was back home safe not injuries free but non the lest he was home as they all walk back to the infirmary because one of the healers said they you can come visit po but had some bad news one the severity of his injuries as they walk in they saw that po was asleep. As the healer explain that he had multiple bones broken including his arms, legs, his knees, as well as some broken ribs, and that his shoulders, as well as many scars as well we also found a muscle destroying toxin but it only attack the muscle in his legs and some damage in spinal cord that has to do with his movement in his legs now he will need to use a walking stick for now on and before I forget he would be bedridden for about 2 to 3 years. The masters at the jade places left po to rest all but one

**Tigress's: POV **

I stayed behind to look over my lover but the other left for training master shifu let me take care of po. As I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest I just want to be closer to him so I climb into bed with him and try and gets some sleep for I know that this going to be some long years ahead but as long I have po at my side I could go and do anything as long as I have him as I slowly drift off I begging to wonder what will the future hold for us.

**Po's POV**

As I felt myself waking up I try to get up but I couldn't for two reasons the pain came flooding back to me with that movement and someone was on top of me as I open my eye I saw that is was tigress was on top of me and was sleeping as well as purring softly, and she look so peacefully I hate to wake here up so I decide to put one of my around her it was painful to do but it was worth it to have her close to me as I pull her close she stated to purr louder and that just made me smile at this and seeing her this way just made me lover even more as my eye start to feel heave again I take one last look at my sweet tiger Lilly and I fell back asleep.

For what they didn't they didn't know that master shifu and Mr. Ping was had watch ever thing that happen between them. Shifu had sent Crain to get Mr. Ping and tell him that his son was back home but he was badly injured though he was about to go in when he saw how tigress felt for his son he just let them be and let them have this moment when shifu saw them he was mad at first but when he saw the smile on her face as well that she was purring as well he let them have this but when they wake up he would tell them that they had his blessing to date as well as Mr. Pings blessings as well.

**4 Years latter  
><strong>

It is a joyous day for it's the wedding of po and master tigress. The next day after tigress rescue po from Hun country, master shifu came in and he saw what happen between them both of them became fearful on what he would say but to their surprised he was ok with it and gave them his blessing to date. During po recovery tigress never left his side only when she had to train then either shifu or one of the places healers would make sure he was ok. During this time their love has only gotten stronger and stronger and they couldn't be happier. One day while po was still recovering tigress and po were talking about their plans for what will happen next for them and that's when po ask tigress to marry her. And you may have guest she said yes but he told her that he haven't gotten the ring yet but he will get it as soon as he recover. True to his word after two and a half years later he had finally recovered and using a walking stick that tigress got him, and finally got the ring for tigress for their marriage.

**Tigress POV  
><strong>

Well today is the day I am finally be forever bound to my sweet yin yang cub we had waited 4 years for this day. I spent most of these 4 years helping po recover faster and help with the pain that injuries cause. Helping my fiancée was one of the best things I have done with him I even got him an early wedding gift once the healers told us that he would now have to use a walking stick for the rest of his life I ask shifu to stay with po on afternoon while I went to get him a walking stick and I did find a good one or as my soul mate would say and awesome one. The walking stick was strong enough to sport his weight and it had a two dragon going up it one was black and the other one was white that evening I return to the place and went straight to po's room to give him new walking stick once I showed he was surprise at this and said "Wow Tigress this is awesome you really didn't have to do this."

And I just told him "Po you know what the healer said that you have to use a walking sick for now on once you recover from your injuries and I just got you it now so we don't have to worry about it later and beside I am looking out for my little yin yang cub,"

By the look on his face I could tell the he was touch by this as I came close to him as I lean into a kiss that was fill with passion. Now back to today As I look at myself for the in the mirror on last time I was wearing a white strapless drees that had amber and jade gems on it as well as no vail as was putting on the finally touches on I was begging to wonder how was po coming along.

**Po POV  
><strong>

As I was thinking back on how I got here as I was getting ready what might be one of the best days of my life I am marring the girl of my dreams. This day couldn't be any better we went through lots of hard ships to get here. As I look at myself in the mirror I was wearing a black tuxes that had twins white dragons going up it as well as my walking stick of course as begging to get the ring I look at myself one last time and headed to where we had plan the wedding. As I was walking using my walking stick to help with my balance I went to get monkey, mantis, and crane for the wedding as we all walk to the secreted peach tree of heavenly wisdom that is where me and tigress plan on to have our wedding at. As I was heading up the hill that led up to it there the villagers have already start coming up for the ceremony as I was waiting for it to start I was looking out on the crowd I saw my father of course as well as the master counsel of gong-men city came as well. As I look ahead I see that tigress is starting down the aisle and that shifu is walking her down during the years that I was recovering they got close as father and daughter.

**No one's POV**

As the wedding continue it went without any problems as it came to an end and soon the reception will start and with it in full swing shifu pull them away from the party and stated to walk to the back side of the palace near the forest as they continue to walk and to po and tigress surprised there in the forest next to a waterfall lies a house and shifu told them this is their wedding gift form him and Mr. Ping and they were happy with this gift for them and shifu also told them that they had built it so it would be easier for po to live in. As they walk inside and it just took their breath away they could tell it would be easier for po to live in the stair that lead upstairs had railings on them so po can use his walking stick in one hand and the other can use the railing. As they continue to explored their new home they found that they have a huge kitchen a nice living area as they went upstairs they saw a huge master bedroom for them and it was amazing in detail they bed spread was a yin and yang and everything that they had from their rooms was moved to their new hose.

**Po POV **

As I look at my newly wedded wife with a loving look as I told her "Well my sweet Tigre Lilly this is it our new life starts here."

As she look at me and told me this "Yes my sweet yin yang cub I thought I would never be in this situation in my life but now I know I can."

As I move closer to her I wrap my arms around her and lean I for a sweet kiss that leads in something more passionate as I lead her to the bed I lean my walking stick up the wall and got in to bed with tigress as I look at her thinking that this is the best day of my life my eyes stated to fell heavy as I was drifting off to sleep I felt tigress kiss my forehead and the next thing I know I am sound asleep.

**Tigress POV**

As I watch my newly wedded husband falling asleep I lean in for a kiss on his forehead and I saw that his eyes had close and his breathing got slower I knew that he fell asleep as I started to think how my life would be better now that I have po to share it with and all the new advancers I would have. As I continue to think about this I stated to feel sleepy I lade my head on his chest as close my eye and stared to relax and before I know it I was sound asleep.

**No Ones POV**

As the sun rise on the next day they remember that shifu told them that they would send their wedding gift to their new home my noon. During that time they continue to explore their new home because yesterday they were too tier form the wedding and that shifu gave them 3 weeks off from training for their honey Moon. As they continue to look around they found the bathroom it was stunning. Another room was what look like a guest room and another one as they look at each other po ask tigress this "Hey tigress I have bend thinking do you what to have any kids someday?"

Tigress look at po in shock but it wore off and she said "Yes po I do want kids someday but why it can't start today?"

As po look at her he had to agree with her why can't they start today. as they start planning there honey moon po decide to go to a spa on the edge of the valley in the mountains so in case they are need they would be ready to get in to action. As their honey moon was on their way on one night they got a surprised they found out that tigress was with child and they couldn't be happier as they continue with their honey moon po was begging very over proactive of tigress this annoyed her at yet at the same time show how much he love and care for her but at time she wishes that he would stop it but other time she love having him waited hand and feet for her.

**9 month later Po POV**

Well her I am nine month later I in the waiting room of the hospital in the valley for you see my wife tigress's water early this morning and now it's almost sun rise and with me are my father my friend and my father in-law as we wait I begging to get worry not that I was already worry but I am getting more worried. I was just hoping for some good news that concerns my wife.

**Tigress POV**

Well this it is time to make our dreams come true when my water brock in the early hours of the morning and when I told po he was just frantic abut it he just pick me up and rush to the hospital and what I think he send a messenger to the place to tell them what has happen, so I was about what felt like 3 hour of labor at this point I just wanted to be done so me and po and have our first day as a real family just then the doctor shouted so everyone can hear "I can see the head!"

that just filed my with joy and I can guess po is relived as well as I started to push harder to get what is going to be our bundle of joy in our life as I continue to push the doctor said

"It's time nurse get the water and some blankets!"

I couldn't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl when all of a sudden

"Nurse get back here there is another one!" the doctor shouted this came to a surprise to me we just thought that we were going to just have one child but then again the doctor said "there is two more here Nurse I could use some extra help here!"

To have twin is one thing but four at the same time that is just really unexpected if I had to guesses po had either to shock to speak or he had fainted as the rest of the deliveries went smoothly and the doctor told me that the new born were two boy and two girls. As the doctor ask "Do you want me to send in the father of these children?"

And I told him "Yes I would like that be nice."

As he left to get po I begging what had happen when po herd the news?

**Po POV**

As I was wait for new on tigress I could hear the doctor shout out that tigress had given birth to four kid I was so shock that I fainted according to my friends and family I came to a few minutes later using my walking stick to get back up and waited for the doctor word on tigress and no sooner that I had gotten back up the doctor came out and told me "Dragon Warrior do you wish to see your wife?"

And I told him that I would love to see her as he lead me to her room and once I enter the room I saw the four bundles in her arms two of them were blue and the other two were pink. As I walk to her bedside and by the looks of it she is very tired as I told her "Hey kitten how are you doing"

As she look at me and said "Hey po I am find just exhausted from bring these bundles of joy to the world."

As I look at them they were so cute the boys were most like their father but with some traits from their mother, and a girl's look like their mother but some traits from their father. As I look at our children and I ask tigress "Hey tigress what should we name our children?"

As tigress look at me and then our children and told me "I think we should name our little girls Jade and Ming, and the boys Bao–Yue and Xin po?"

As I look at them and tigress and I told her "Those sound good to me honey."

As we continue to watch our children sleep wonder what would be in store for me and my family.

**10 years latter **

As the years pass their four little cubs are now ten years old and boy they are a handful at time and during that time their little family couldn't be happier as their little one are growing up it was clear that Ming and Jade are more like their mother but still have some traits form their father and bao Yue and Xin are more like their father but some traits from their mother. During these 10 years they found out that their children had inherent their natural fighting skills and po's cooking skills.

**Po POV**

It has bend 10 years since I had marry my true love and 10 years since tigress had brought our kids in to this world and I couldn't be happier as I walk outside I see that tigress is keeping an eye out while our kids are playing. As I was walking to tigress I wrap my hand around here at first she jump a little but then she relied that it was just me as she turn around and wrap her arms around me and lean in to a kiss witch I happily excepted as we parted from the kiss and told tigress this "You know it's almost their birthday and we should do something special for them."

As tigress answer me "Yes it's almost their birth day and don't worry they would be happy no matter what they get on their birthday."

An I couldn't agree more with my wife, as the day went on for some reason I started to feel a little lightheaded and not feeling well I could tell that tigress was concern for my well begin as my balance starts to waver even though I had my walking stick. My vision was starting to fade just before I hit the ground I felt tigress catch me and heard her and our kids shouting my name then nothing. As my eye stated to flutter open I saw that tigress and our kids were at my bedside and my walking sick was up agents the wall. I felt something wet on my forehead as I start to get up I felt tigress push me back down as she told me "Stay down po you need to rest."

As I ask "Tigress what happen last thing I remember is hearing you and our kids yelling my name then nothing."

As I waited for an answer as she looked at me and told me "Once you had collapse and brought you back into bed I sent Xin and Jade to fetch the place healer to see what was wrong with you and what she told us was that you are suffering from some sort of flu and said that you would need about 5 to 7 weeks of rest."

I realize how weak and tired I really was as I start to felt my eye start to feel heave and I was started to drift off to sleep I felt tigress replace what to appeared to be a damped cloth and place a kiss on my forehead and pull some more blankets over me and when that was done I was sound asleep.

**Tigress POV**

Once po was sound asleep I lead our kids out don't want them getting sick on me. As lead I them in to the living area as I look at our kids and they had a sad look on their faces I told them "Hey who wants to help mommy make some soup for daddy?"

That seem to brighten their faces as we headed in to the kitchen and stated to make some soup I could tell that they had inherit this form their father and I know that our daughters are most like me stubborn and at time short tempered but they have their fathers loving hart. While our sons are most like their father caring, funny, a golden hart, and clumsily like their father but they have my determination and stubbornness. As an hour or so we had finish as we head up to po room I told our little ones that I would go in first as I enter the room po was coughing and sneezing up a storm as I walk to his bedside and try to wake him up and one I did he ask me in very hoarse voice "Hey tigress what's going on?"

As I told him in a soft voice "Not much just that me and the kids made you some soup for you."

Once I said that our kids came in with a nice big bowl of soup as I grab some extra pillows and put them behind po's back so he can be comfortable while he ate the soup. I end up feeding him the soup because once he try to pick up the spoon his arm and hand were shaking so much he drop the spoon so I told him that I would feed him the soup and told the kids get ready for bed as they did as they were told I continue to feed him the soup until it was gone and he told me "Thanks Kitten that soup was great and would tell our little one that I like the soup. Please."

I told him that I would and I help him lay down again and pull the blankets over him once again and let him get some rest. I went to our little ones rooms and what I saw was amazing Jade Xin bao-Yue and Ming were waiting for me and they all ask this one question at the same time "Did daddy like our soup?"

And I told them "yes he love our soup."

I could tell that they were proud of themselves. As I continue to watch over our little ones as they sleep I decide to check on po once I got to our room I saw that he was still sleeping peacefully with the a cough or a sneeze ever now and then as I walk to his bed side and replace the cloth on his forehead and place a new one on his forehead as I continue to watch him sleep I decide to get ready for bed. Once I was ready I climb into bed next to my husband and I slowly fell asleep.

As the night went on every one in that little home slept well but one is struggling to sleep and that is po with him being sick it's hard to get a good night sleep **(Believe me it can be hard getting a good night sleep when your are sick) **most of the night was restless and hardly got any sleep this worried tigress and told him in the morning to just go back to bed and try get some more sleep while she watch the kids while she watch them one time Jade ask "How did you and daddy fall in love?"

As tigress look at her and ask "Do you really want to know?"

And they all said "Yes."

And tigress said ok I will tell you but you must be quite while I tell the story as she told the story they begging to understand why their father always used his walking stick and that they should help their father wish some things around the house and that they should be gratefully for their mother if she didn't go rescue their father they would never bend born. As they day went on with po being on bed rest for the next few weeks and tigress taking care of both him and their kids was hard at time but it was worth it to see the one she love are taken care of. As the day went on po was slowly be surely was gaining health and will be back on his feet soon and having fun with his family. As the weeks were winding down po was starting to recover and even though po was telling tigress he was fine and try to get out of bed tigress would just gently push him back down and tell him that he still needs his rest and he would just lesion to her because it's not a good idea to get on her bad side. As the sun rose on the next day after 4 weeks po was started to feel well enough to be out of bed but tigress still want him to take it easy for the next few weeks even though he is well enough to be out of bed not well enough to were tigress thinks he should be its just yet tigress want to be sure that po is well again. during on of the day that po was sill recovering he went on the porch with a blanket wrap around him, as tigress had come out with him and they are watching their kids play knowing that this is only the begging for them and their family what happens next they don't know but the do know one thing whatever it is they can face it together.

**Sorry my fans for a long update form me I have just bend so caught up in school work so let me know what you think of this story. **


End file.
